


Night Secretary

by MrsMurphy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMurphy/pseuds/MrsMurphy
Summary: Bella never expected her new job to be exciting, but then again, she never expected to fall in love with a voice, either.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good evening, Bella.”

She looked up at the sound of her own name and smiled at the woman in front of her. “Hello, Mrs. Cope”, she replied. “Off for tonight?”

The elderly face of the woman lit up in a smile. “My William got us tickets for the opera,” she said. The pride she felt shone through in her tone, which made Bella smile instinctively.

“That sounds lovely. Enjoy yourselves.”

Mrs. Cope chuckled. “I will. My William’s going to snore on my shoulder, bless him.”

The two women shared a laugh before Mrs. Cope walked off in the direction of the elevators, leaving Bella alone again at the front desk.

Belly felt her smile linger. She genuinely liked Mrs. Cope, despite their age difference. The older woman had worked for Volturi LLP for over thirty years and didn’t seem to mind explaining things, which had on various occasions been a big help to Bella as she started out. Besides, while Mrs. Cope was a bit old-fashioned, Bella found it endearing to hear her talk about ‘her’ William. Married for all those years and still madly in love? It made her both happy for the older woman and ridiculously jealous at the same time.

After Mrs. Cope had left it didn’t take long for the other assistants to follow suit, leaving alone or in small groups. After six months in the company Bella at least knew all the faces and exchanged greetings and smiles with the women as they passed her station at the front desk, some hurrying past, some dropping of files and minor tasks to take up her evening. Soon, the last of them had gone and Bella wrapped the silence of the office around herself like a warm blanket as she settled in to work.

At first she hadn’t been too thrilled about the job offer. She had applied for an administrative position, expecting the typical nine-to-five madness that the other assistants endured, and hadn’t expected to receive the counter proposal of becoming a night secretary, starting at 5 pm for just a few hours every night. It just didn’t sound like a real job. Bella hadn’t expected that she’d find the position so soothing.

Or that she’d actually find something to do, come to think of it.

_Hindsight is 20/20_ , she thought wryly as she tackled the first task of the evening, simply printing documents for one of the secretaries. Lawyers worked all hours, but their assistants didn’t. Not all the time, anyway. Implementing Bella as a night secretary had, she was proud to hear, cut overtime by half after only three months.

Her printing done, Bella sorted through the rest of the requests. Next in line was an audio transcript, which caused her to grin to herself. It was silly, and half the assistants thought her barking mad for it, but for some reason Bella found she enjoyed working on the tapes the lawyers sent her. The other half of the assistants understood why. There was something strangely meditative about letting her fingers dance on the keyboard, creating something visible with nothing but a voice in her ears guiding her along.

Of course, there were differences. Some of the lawyers dictated as if reading aloud a finished text, rendering her job easier than it could be. Others managed to ignore basic grammar, or – much to Bella’s disgust – dictated while eating. There was something nauseating about the feint undertones of chewing among garbled sentences, to the point where she had half a mind to return these files to sender with a few links to etiquette websites.

However, that was not an option. A nice dream, though.

The file now waiting for her attention was not from one of the worst candidates. Bella’s brow furrowed in thought as she considered the sender, one Edward Masen. Due to her different hours workplace gossip always reached her with a bit of a delay, if ever, but she remembered reading about him in the latest internal newsletter. A new addition to the firm – beyond that, Bella usually didn’t pay all that much attention to company politics.

_Well_ , Bella thought, _time to find out if you know how to talk to me, Mr. Masen._ She adjusted her headset and opened the file.

“Good evening, Ms. Swan. The following notes are to be typed as an email text and returned to me as such, I will process them further. Please highlight any words you do not understand and leave the rest to me.”

The words were all business and the tone no less so, but for a second Bella forgot how to breathe.

The voice. _Dear God, that voice._ The mellow timbre seemed to reverberate in her very core and much to her embarrassment Bella could feel her cheeks warm in the beginning of a blush. She glanced around quickly, but there was no one to witness her astonishment.

She tapped the left foot pedal to rewind the file to the beginning, but hesitated before listening anew.

_This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. It’s a tape. It’s work._

With much more conviction than she felt Bella took a deep breath and settled in to type.

It took her longer than it should have to transcribe this file. After a while her fingers began to tremble, and she had to stop the tape periodically to catch up and to erase the mistakes she inevitably made, all the while trying to ignore her fluttering heartbeat and the heat in her cheeks. It was a completely involuntary reaction, but that just made it worse. She wouldn’t have been able to explain it, but there was something about the cool, masculine voice that set her nerves on fire.

Finally the tape ended. Bella hesitated – usually she would now listen to the whole thing again, making sure to catch any mistakes, but in this case she wasn’t sure she’d be able to focus on a single sentence. In the end she decided to give the text another read without the file and hope for the best. And what could she say in her defense if he complained about the quality of her work? _I’m so sorry, Mr. Masen. Your voice turned me on too much for me to concentrate, but please, do tell me how disappointed you are in as many words as possible. I’m listening_ very _carefully._ Before she could stop herself, a somewhat maniacal giggle escaped her at the thought, and she shook her head firmly to get her mind back on track.

Best to send the file off quickly, before she could change her mind.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Somehow Bella managed to get some work done, at least to the point where every urgent matter had been taken care of. The last thing she needed was for someone to wonder what was wrong with her. She’d never been able to lie to save her life. Thus it was with considerable relief when she could in good conscience finish for the night without having encountered even one of the lawyers probably still in the office. They tended to burrow themselves in their offices in the evening.

The way home helped to clear her head somewhat. She was still floored by her earlier reaction to a simple audio tape. This had never happened before – then again, she admitted ruefully to herself, none of the people she’d worked with so far had a voice as appealing as this. Still, it would be unprofessional to let a pretty voice interfere with her work ethics.

By the time Bella arrived in front of her apartment building her resolve was firm. This was not going to affect her again. She paused for a moment in front of the entrance and turned her face up to the nearly full moon, the only visible light in the sky on an overcast Seattle night. _Lunacy, that’s all it is._

She almost believed herself, too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Good evening, Ms. Swan.”_

She sighed, stretching sensuously and keeping her eyes closed. She could almost feel his gaze on her, green eyes intense and smoldering as they took in her form. Maybe he was even closer than that. There were feather light touches all over her body, making her shiver with the contact.

 _“The following notes are to be typed as an email text,”_ the beguiling voice purred in her ear, sweet as honey.

Wait.

Notes?

Bella’s eyes flew open as she awoke with a start. Around her, her bedroom lay in darkness and silence. There was no one there. She sat up and rubbed a hand over her face, still feeling flushed. Excited. Her breasts tingled in remembered caresses which, she realized, most definitely had not happened in real life.

“Tell me I didn’t just dream what I think I did,” she muttered to no one in particular. A glance at her alarm clock revealed that it was barely past four in the morning. Sleep, it seemed, was as elusive as her dream lover.

She slid out from under the covers and shivered in the cool night air despite her warm pyjamas. If sleep was not easily available, maybe a cup of tea would help. She didn’t turn on a light on her way to the kitchenette. The curtains weren’t closed all the way, and with the faint sheen of streetlights it was just bright enough for her not to bump into furniture. _For once_ , she thought wryly. At least it meant she didn’t have to endure her reflection in the hallway mirror, which hung there courtesy of Alice, her best friend.

As the light flared to life with a tap to the light switch, Bella squinted for a while until her eyes got used to the sudden brightness. Her mind, on the other hand, had a hard time adjusting. She’d never had a dream as intense as that, and from what? A work tape, of all things? Depravity would be one thing, but this was just… sad.

While she waited for the kettle to boil Bella looked up and saw herself reflected in the kitchen window. The murky, distorted image presented her with sallow skin, frizzy hair and a pink, fuzzy pyjama top. She sighed. “Yeah, I’d hit that,” she muttered. Maybe it wasn’t that surprising that the closest she got to any action in years was a half remembered dream of decidedly un-sexy whispering.

When she had a steaming mug of tea ready Bella retreated to the couch. Her eyes fell on her closed laptop sitting on the couch table in front of her, and she debated with herself for only a second. As soon as she had arrived in her apartment after work, she’d given in and googled one Edward Masen of Volturi LLP.

_Resorting to internet stalking. Classy indeed._

Anyway, it couldn’t really be considered stalking, now could it? Lawyers, at least career lawyers aiming to go far, were notorious for compiling a public profile that, while probably only half true, presented at least the illusion of full disclosure and – needless to say – complete integrity. Stalking would be actively trying to find information on him, surely, not a simple internet search and clicking on the first link. It was practically public domain.

Bella took a first sip of her tea, burned her tongue, and sighed again. _The ways we find to justify our actions._

Still, the result had been almost worth it. Edward Masen’s public bio contained not only background information – apparently he hailed from Chicago – but also, more importantly, a portrait taken upon his joining Volturi. It showed a shock of reddish brown hair that Bella would consider calling bronze only in her weaker moments, just long enough and wild enough to make her fingers itch with the wish to pull on it, a strong jaw, kissable lips and the greenest eyes she’d ever seen in a man. Green eyes which, apparently, now haunted her dreams.

How on earth was she expected to ever work with _that?_ And just how unfair was it that some people had it all – good looks, the most amazing voice in the world, success?

_Get a grip, Swan. Envy is so last year._

She forced herself to take a deep breath, focused on the taste of the herbal tea and decided to be mature about this. Dreams were dreams, work was work and lawyers were people. Most of them, anyway.

She’d just deal with it.

Surely, though, one more look at his picture wouldn't hurt…

 

* * *

 

The day seemed to drag on forever, in no small part thanks to the fact that by noon Bella felt the effects of her sleepless night. Despite her exhaustion, though, she felt more composed in the light of day and could almost convince herself that the previous evening was simply the result of a dry spell that lasted decidedly too long and a bit of loneliness, if she was being perfectly honest with herself.

It could’ve happened to anyone, really.

And yet, by the time she had to get ready for work Bella found herself debating for the first time in a long while what to wear. To be fair, it only lasted for a minute until she got a grip on herself and decided to be a grown-up about the whole situation. With a defiant look at her mirror image she grabbed her favorite work attire, a grey pencil skirt and dark blue blouse that (at least according to Alice) did wonders for her skin tone, and steeled herself for the evening.

It came as a bit of a letdown to arrive at work and find everything just as it always was. Despite herself, Bella had expected there to be some outward change, something tangible, but it was just – routine. She exchanged a bit of small talk with Jessica, the day receptionist, who gave her the heads up that several lawyers were still in a meeting, which could mean anything from internal briefings to preparations for an extensive case. Since Jessica had no further information, Bella decided to mentally prepare herself for the latter case – which would mean more work for everyone, including her. Therefore, after Jessica left in a cloud of perfume and chatter, Bella went through the requests for assistance that had accumulated in her inbox and tried to gauge how busy she would be, getting ready to provide the partners with an estimation of turnaround times should the question be forthcoming.

If she felt a slight pang that there was no task to do for Edward Masen, she barely registered it.

Despite the turmoil in her mind Bella managed to focus on her tasks for the most part, mainly menial tasks the assistants and paralegals often gladly passed on to her. It helped that the meeting broke up while she seemed particularly busy, so she was spared small talk when the lawyers left one by one – some for their offices, some for home. Aro Volturi, Bella noted, seemed particularly agitated as he departed for the elevators with barely a nod in her general direction.

She paid it no mind. Soon after she joined the firm Bella had realized that at heart she was content to stay on the sidelines, career or no career. Alice had recently joked that Bella seemed to be turning into a vampire, living like a recluse and mainly leaving the house at night, and while it still stung, there was a grain of truth to it.

 _Vampire I may not be,_ Bella mused as she waited for the printer to finish, _but social retard? I can so channel that._

The printer signaled the last page with a faint beep, and Bella settled in at her desk with the pages still warm in her hands. If Alice could see her now, she’d probably roll her eyes, but Bella could admit at least to herself that she genuinely liked proofreading and had mentally done a little dance of joy when she’d seen the request for just that.

In the cherished silence of the office at night Bella settled in to read and, as usual, quickly lost track of time until she suddenly became aware of someone watching her. There was no sound she could hear, but from one moment to the next she was completely sure that she was not alone anymore. Just as she thought it, someone cleared their throat behind her.

Bella couldn’t help it. She jumped slightly and turned in her seat – and froze.

Green eyes met hers, eyes she’d last seen in a professional photo setting on the company website… and in her dreams. Instinctively she smiled, but even as she felt her facial muscles move she realized that unlike her fantasy, these eyes were not smoldering in lust.

This was anger.

Slowly her smile faded, and Bella stood. With a deep inhale she tried to steel her nerves. “Good evening,” she acknowledged softly.

The man in front of her was every bit as handsome as the picture she’d seen, and quite a bit taller than her. His hair seemed windswept, though, and while his suit fit him perfectly from what Bella could see, his tie was loosened at the collar. She had barely time to register this, however. “Ms. Swan, I presume.”

She swallowed. She had no idea what she had done to deserve that tone, so clipped and flat with barely suppressed rage, but it set her heart to racing. The traitorous blush was likely already visible on her cheeks. “I – yes. Mr. Masen? Is everything alright?” She cringed even as she spoke. From his tone to his pale face to his eyes still burning into hers, it was probably the most inane thing she could have asked.

He smiled a terrible smile, curling his lips in what seemed like disgust. “So polite, Ms. Swan. Yes, let’s observe manners. Good idea. Well then, Ms. Swan, how do you do? I’m fine, thanks for asking.” His voice positively dripped sugar at his next words: “The only thing, Ms. Swan, that could make my night even better, _Ms. Swan,_ would be for my files to be ready. Have you even started yet?”

Bella had automatically taken a step back as he flung the words at her, retreating until her hip met the desk. She swallowed, feeling lightheaded as her stomach churned. This couldn’t be real. “I’m sorry,” she began, but was cut off.

“I’m not interested in explanations, I’m interested in the files that I need before I can leave for the night, preferably before midnight for once. Do you think that’s within the realm of possibility?”

The all too familiar heat in her cheeks left Bella with no doubt as to what she looked like right now, red-faced and stammering, but the embarrassment only helped to transform her initial shock into anger, no less sharp, but doubly useful. “Before you waste more of your time then, how about you go back to your office and actually send me those elusive files?”

There was silence. As the seconds ticked by without a reply from him, Bella dropped her gaze to the floor. _Dear Lord, I did_ not _snap at a lawyer just now._ The silence dragged on. Maybe if there really was a God, the ground might just open up and swallow her and spare her the trouble of having to clear out her desk and do the dreaded walk of shame to the elevators with all her personal things in a box. Maybe they could send her stuff by mail? Would that be a company expense or would they charge it to her?

Maybe she could just hide under her desk for the next week or so.

Bella realized that while she was lost in her mind, Edward Masen still hadn’t spoken. She glanced up, but the hallway was deserted.

_Oh._

She stared for a moment, blinking stupidly at empty air. What on earth had just happened?

Slowly, still staring at nothing, Bella groped for her chair and collapsed on it with a groan, finally covering her eyes with one hand. She grappled with the unreal quality of it all. She prided herself on professionalism. What was it Mr. Volturi had said at her review after the first month? _A calming influence and steady support._ She had practically floated from his office, she was so happy at the praise. Where had this sudden outburst come from?

 _Breathe, Bella._ In. Out. _Maybe he won’t report you._

She uncovered her eyes hesitantly, but thankfully she was still alone. She sat up straighter again – it wouldn’t do for anyone to walk past and see her like this, all shaken up and yes, trembling, _perfect_.

In. Out.

Almost by reflex she turned to her computer and checked her inbox. There, at the very top, from a minute ago, was an email from Edward Masen. It had no subject line, but several attachments to be printed.

Bella couldn’t help herself. She laughed until she ran out of breath, and even then it was difficult to get her giggling under control.

While the printer whirred and spat out page after page Bella tried not to think about the whole altercation. By the time she’d finished sorting and arranging the documents in a folder, though, her humor had left her again and left her with the embarrassment of having to actually hand over the files to a lawyer who may or may not be ready to tear her head off. There was really only one option: Pretend it never happened. Maybe he’d be too embarrassed to mention it.

Having deiced on this course of action Bella got up and went around the reception desk to deliver the files, but just as she rounded the corner of the hallway that led to his office, she almost collided with someone walking in the opposite direction. She tried to shift her weight and stumbled, but a hand shot out and grasped her left arm in a strong grip.

It was heat and electricity and seemed to jolt through her like lightning. As soon as she had steadied herself Bella snatched her arm back, finally looking up to see who she had almost taken down.

Irate green eyes stared down at her in consternation. Bella squeaked, and then tried in vain to regain her dignity. “Mr. Masen,” she began, hating how breathless she sounded. “I was about to –“

“Is this it, then?” The man indicated the folder clutched in her right arm, his lips set in a grim line.

Bella nodded. Equally wordlessly, Edward Masen took the folder from her, went right past her and left without a backward glance.

 _Well,_ she reflected as she sagged against the wall, just for a little support. _That could’ve been worse._ She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, only to wince as it collided with the wall. “It could really be worse, you know,” she muttered to herself. “You could have been naked or something.”

For some reason it didn’t make her feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on, Bella. Spill.”

Bella looked over to where her best friend Alice was lounging on the couch in Bella’s tiny apartment. Alice could lounge like no one else Bella knew, looking elegant even while draped on a friend’s couch with her dainty feet resting on the coffee table. She was a petite girl with a pointy face and ridiculously pretty dark blue eyes. Sometimes Bella wished she could hate her, but Alice was – Alice.

“It’s nothing,” she replied, and caught Alice rolling her eyes. “Really,” she insisted. “Just some stuff at work. It’s Saturday. We have rules.”

Alice’s rules, actually, which was probably the reason why her friend now wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Bella dearest, that’s the rule about _my_ job. Yours is fair game. You’ve been on edge all day.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Bella a long look. “I’m your best friend and I’m worried.”

Despite herself, Bella had to laugh. “You’re not playing fair,” she said, but Alice simply shrugged.

“Whatever works.” In a fluid motion Bella could never hope to accomplish Alice got to her feet and joined Bella in the kitchenette. As she stood on tiptoes to retrieve two wine glasses from a high cupboard, Bella reached for the bottle of red wine on the counter.

It was a familiar scene and one that Bella cherished. Saturdays were reserved for best friends and wine – another of Alice’s rules, and one Bella agreed with wholeheartedly. Of course, where said wine was consumed was an ongoing battle, but for a while Bella had felt proud of winning at least half the time. That had faded once she realized that while Alice insisted on fancy bars and new experiences for the first half of each month, her enthusiasm to go out dwindled just like the money in her bank account. She’d never mentioned it, but Bella had her suspicions.

Whether or not her comfort zone was dependant on Alice’s paychecks, it meant that for tonight she could stay in comfortable clothes and watch trashy TV shows with her best friend. At least, that had been the plan until Alice, being Alice, got too perceptive for her own good.

Once they were settled on opposite ends of the couch with a glass of wine each, Bella took a deep breath. “Alright,” she began, “but you have to promise not to make fun of me. It’s nothing, really.”

To her credit Alice did listen and even made all the right faces and shocked noises where appropriate, but even before Bella had finished her recount of Friday’s events she could see her friend didn’t fully understand.

“Let me get this straight,” Alice said once Bella fell silent, “some lawyer forgot to send you an email, got pissed off, refused to admit his mistake… so he’s an asshole, fine. Why didn’t he just print it himself?”

Bella blinked. “Alice, he’s a lawyer.”

Alice shook her head. “Yes. An asshole. I thought that much was clear.” Her smile turned mischievous. “There is something you’re not telling me, and I think I know what it is.”

_Damn perceptive friends and damn my complexion._ Bella could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. “Will you stop badgering me? Your job is to support me, not make fun of me. What kind of friend are you – hey!” She ended her complaint on a squeal as a pillow hit her square in the face. “Alice!”

Alice grinned at her unrepentantly even as she brandished a second pillow like a weapon. “Just admit that you like him and I’ll stop. You’ve always had a thing for bad boys.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Bad boys don’t come with a law degree.”

“They come in all shapes and sizes.”

_And what shape and size does he have?_ The thought came immediately and unbidden, and Bella was sure if her blush got any worse she would set a record. “God! Give it a rest, woman. He has a voice to die for, alright? That’s all. It’s stupid. Keep that up and you can find a new buddy for your Saturdays.”

There was a short pause as Alice seemed to consider the threat. “You wouldn’t ditch me,” she ruled at last. “You know I can’t cook to save my life and you wouldn’t abandon me to starve on my own.” Suddenly she became serious and reached out to cover Bella’s right hand with her own. “Really though, be careful – and don’t let some idiot get to you. You’re a hard worker and even if he complained, he’d just be laughed out of the office.”

Bella smiled gratefully. “See, that’s what I needed to hear.”

“It’s just the truth.” Alice winked at her. “Now, let’s honor the sacred weekend and ban all talk of work again. You’re hereby not allowed to think about it anymore until Monday.”

* * *

Much to her own surprise Bella actually managed to relax over the remaining weekend and follow her friend’s order. Occasionally her mind would wander to the memory of angry green eyes, or worse, her body would tingle in remembrance of his voice. Every time, though, Bella managed to push the thoughts away.

That state of relative bliss lasted until she left for work on Monday. On an intellectual level Bella knew she was being ridiculous, but her traitorous feelings would not allow her to relax her hunched shoulders as she entered the office. A part of her still expected everyone to point and laugh, or maybe Aro Volturi to have left a pointed email message suggesting she’d be better off living the dream of pizza delivery, or something. _Anything._

What she got instead was – an average Monday. She half listened to Jessica chattering about her weekend, trying not to show that she was a bundle of nerves, impatiently waiting for her computer to start up, and barely managed to wave the girl goodbye as _finally_ she could check her inbox.

_Huh._

Internal newsletter, spam, work, spam, work, internal newsletter, work. There was nothing at all out of the ordinary.

Suddenly feeling limp with relief Bella sank onto her chair and took a deep breath, realizing she’d forgotten to breathe for a bit as she recognized the light-headed feeling. _Get a grip, Swan, you’re such an idiot._ She made a face at herself and forced herself to sit upright. It was time to work, not time to freak out.

Soon enough Bella got back into her soothing routine, occasionally bidding goodnight to the people passing her desk as they left, and focusing on her to-do list as around her the building grew silent, the only sounds the faint traffic noises from below and the hum of air conditioning. By the time the clock neared ten, and thus her time to leave, Bella felt like herself again.

She was in the process of packing her purse when someone cleared their throat behind her. Half lost in thought Bella squeaked as she spun around, only to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

Edward Masen looked better composed than before the weekend, she had to admit, as poised as if he was preparing to meet a client. His expression was guarded, but Bella was almost sure she detected amusement in those very green eyes.

_Not again,_ she told herself, and shook her head. “Do you make it your hobby to creep up on people?”

His eyes widened even as his lips curled up in a surprised grin. “I’m sorry?”

“You scared me.”

Mr. Masen bowed his head slightly. “I apologize.” He kept looking at her. It was unnerving to say the least. Bella noticed her palms started to sweat, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her rattled, not anymore than he already had.

She waited, holding his searching gaze with more bravado than she felt.

After a long, breathless moment he shifted, looking at his feet, the desk, never settling anywhere for long. “I don’t mean to keep you,” he said, almost too quietly to hear, “but I wanted to talk to you about last week.”

Bella swallowed. Her earlier calm was forgotten as her heartbeat sped up. She rested one clammy hand on the edge of her desk, as much to project how unaffected she was as to have something to hold onto. Now it was her turn to look away and keep her gaze fixed on the purse still resting on her chair. “Of course, sir.”

She heard cloth rustle as he shifted his weight again. “It won’t take long. I hope. I want to apologize for my behavior.” It sounded rehearsed, but as Bella’s head snapped up, she could tell from the resolute set of his shoulders that the admission cost him.

Bella was at a complete loss for words at first. She had expected anything and everything, but never this. Finally she managed to shake her head. “Don’t worry about it.” Her voice sounded faint even to her own ears. She took a deep breath and tried again. “Thank you. It’s fine, though.”

_Mark the day in your calendar. A lawyer – the hottest lawyer to ever walk through these doors – has just apologized._

“It’s not.” The two words were spoken with deep conviction. Bella’s brows furrowed in confusion as she watched the man in front of her take a small step backward, then forward again, as if he wanted to pace but was trying to keep himself still. It was almost endearing. “I had a bad day and took it out on you. That is not my definition of fine.”

She tried to smile, but she couldn’t be sure if it seemed friendly or resembled a grimace. The muscles in her face wouldn’t quite cooperate. “Mr. Masen, I appreciate it, but you really don’t owe me an explanation.” _There. That sounded professional, didn’t it?_

His answering smile was breathtaking, one corner of his mouth curling up in a surprisingly boyish grin that Bella would’ve loved to kiss. _Woah. Back up there a second._ Luckily, Mr. Masen didn’t seem to notice her sudden intake of breath. “Thank you,” he said, and sounded absolutely sincere.

Bella waited, but nothing else seemed forthcoming, so she raised an eyebrow. “Is there anything else you need, sir?”

Green eyes widened slightly, startled. Only a heartbeat later his expression turned rueful, however. “I’m keeping you here when you should be on your way home. I’m sorry. Actually, yes – I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Bella was torn between the desire to get away from the situation and the sudden urge to promise to do anything he asked. It was disconcerting, and not at all like her. She shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts, but without much success. “Go on,” she prompted after a pause that was just slightly too long.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing that needs doing now.” Apparently he took her reluctance to mean she wanted to go home. Was that disappointment in his gaze? “Would you come by my office tomorrow when you get in?”

What was she supposed to think? “Of course.” She hesitated. He had apologized, but she didn’t like the sound of a further meeting. “May I ask…“ She trailed off, unsure how to best phrase her question. _Just give me something. I can’t stress about it all day tomorrow!_

Bella watched as he sighed and raked a hand through his hair, completely ruining the style. She decided that windswept and disheveled suited him a lot better than the sleek office look. Immediately afterwards a disgruntled expression crossed his face as he realized what he’d done. “Oh for… look, it’s nothing to worry about. I have a work request and the explanation might take a while.”

Bella chuckled, only to receive a half-hearted glare in return. “I’ll come by,” she promised, and on a whim decided to forge ahead before she lost her courage. “Leave it be,” she added.

Mr. Masen stopped with his hand half raised to his head, raising an eyebrow at her.

“It looks… great.” Well, so much for courage. Even to her own ears it sounded lame. Bella could feel her infernal blush returning to her cheeks and quickly turned away, fussing with her purse. The moment of silence stretched on for too long. Again.

After a while Bella carefully glanced up to see an unreadable expression on the man’s face, but as soon as he noticed her watching, his features smoothed into a faint, pleasant smile.

“Well, Ms. Swan.” His smile deepened. “Thank you for your time. I’ll let you go now.”

Mr. Masen held out his hand, and after a second’s hesitation Bella reached out to shake it. She wanted to look unaffected, but as soon as her hand touched his, she felt the same inexplicable shock as the previous time, heat and energy going directly from where they were connected to her core. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to regain her bearing, but thought she heard a quiet hiss. As she opened her eyes, the man was staring at her strangely.

She swallowed. “You feel that, too.” She hadn’t meant to say anything, but the whispered words slipped out before she could catch herself.

It was his turn to close his eyes. Bella could see the muscles in his neck move as he swallowed. He nodded, slowly and with barely a tilt to his head, but she was sure.

“I’ve never –“ Bella stopped herself, realizing she still clung to his hand. _No,_ she thought. _He’s holding on just the same._ Bella knew she could get lost in this touch that seemed to be a promise of so much more. In his touch, yes, and in the shape of his jaw, and the lips that even now turned up in that boyish half-smile she came to appreciate.

“Me neither.” He said it so quietly, Bella felt the words more than she heard them, reverberating in the strange silence that had fallen between them.

“Do you –“ Bella was interrupted by a phone ringing, a generic and annoying melody. It broke the spell that she at least had been under, and she pulled her hand back as if stung. Mr. Masen muttered a curse under his breath as he scrambled to pull a cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the display in disgust before turning the phone silent.

Bella moved back a step. Now that they were no longer touching, sanity began to return, and she flushed a deep red as she realized what had just occurred. She found herself unable to look Mr. Masen in the face as she blindly groped for her purse. “Well,” she said in a light voice that unfortunately quavered ever so slightly, “I’ll just go. Good night, sir. See you soon.”

“Wait!” He sounded confused. Bella darted a glance at his face and was immediately captivated by the intensity of his gaze. She hesitated, her hand gripping her purse in a death grip, but he seemed just as much at a loss for words as she was.

_This is not good at all._ “I have to go.” It took all her willpower to look away, to keep her back straight and confident as she turned away. Not having him in her sight anymore helped, but it also caused a deep ache in her chest, as if something was missing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She had to get away if only to remember why she didn’t like this enigmatic man.

She heard him take a step forward, but at that point she’d already turned to walk towards the lifts.

He did not follow her.

* * *

Later Bella could barely remember her car ride home. Her mind was silent, stunned by what had transpired. As she finally collapsed on her bed, she raised her hand to her lips and closed her eyes, trying to remember the tingling, electric feeling of his touch. The memory was seared in her brain.

What on earth was happening to her? _It’s never been like this._ Whatever ‘it’ was. She was tempted to call herself all kinds of stupid for the way she’d behaved, but for once, her recollection was clear: He had been just as affected as she was.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said aloud. The sound of her own voice was hollow in the silence of her dark bedroom. It was also a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica raised a perfectly formed eyebrow at Bella as she stepped into the office. “A bit early, aren’t you?” she said by way of greeting.

Bella shrugged, trying to keep her facial expression calm. “I had some errands close by,” she lied.

Thankfully the other woman didn’t question her – which was unusual in itself. Jessica wasn’t malicious by nature as far as Bella could tell, but she was too curious by half. She seemed preoccupied with something on her screen though. “That’s nice.” Her smile was fleeting.

Bella frowned in confusion, but decided to count her blessings and let it pass. Instead of distracting Jessica further, she set her purse down under the reception desk and grabbed a notebook and pen instead. “I’ll be back in a while,” she said and turned away. Jessica merely hummed in acknowledgement, not even looking up from her work.

In truth, Bella had been ready to go to work for an hour before she actually left her front door. Her overactive brain had presented her with several things Mr. Masen might want to discuss with her, some realistic, some less so, and some probably not even anatomically possible, although those mental images left her blushing and aching for something she refused to name, and it had become altogether impossible to focus on anything other than the upcoming meeting. Much to her own disgust Bella had spent quite some time in front of her closet trying to decide on the perfect outfit before giving herself a mental slap – it was work. It was not a _date_ , for crying out loud. Now, as she walked down the hallway towards Mr. Masen’s office, she wondered if she hadn’t gone too far in the other direction, having chosen simple black dress pants and a gray blouse that was more comfortable than fashionable, her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. Well, it couldn’t be helped now.

Company policy dictated that doors were only closed when necessary, so Bella wasn’t surprised to find Mr. Masen’s office door wide open. She hovered in the doorway for a moment, simply taking in the scene in front of her. Somehow she had expected his office to be tidy to the point of obsession, but as it turned out the opposite was true: Piles of printed pages, some orderly, some threatening to topple over, covered his desk as well as a good portion of the floor. One drawer of his file cabinet stood half open, revealing files stacked so closely they threatened to spill out. Bella could practically feel her fingers itch to do something about the mess.

Amidst the chaos Edward Masen sat hunched over his desk, immersed in a book open before him. His lips moved as he read, Bella noticed with a sudden rush of affection. She couldn’t make out his expression from the odd angle, but his immaculate hair and suit jacket, such a stark contrast to his office, made her question her memories of the night before.

 She forced herself to snap out of her reverie before he could notice her staring, and rapped her knuckles on the doorframe. “Mr. Masen?”

He jumped at the sound, throwing his head up like a startled deer. His eyes were wide and unfocused for a split second before he blinked and inhaled visibly. “Oh dear. Ms. Swan, hello.” His lips curved up in the smile that Bella was sure was designed to make her lose her wits. “Do come in. I suppose we’re even now.”

It took her a moment to understand the reference. “We have to stop doing that,” she countered and knew her smile must look strained. A sense memory of the previous night came to her unbidden – heat and electricity and the feeling of his hand in hers – but she tried to push it out of her mind. The short impression was enough to make her heart race, and she was determined not to show weakness in front of him again. Her reaction the night before had made her realize one thing: This man could be dangerous, if only to her equilibrium.

She took a few cautious steps forward, navigating around the stacks of notes, to the only other chair in the office. It was miraculously empty. At his vague gesture she perched on the edge of the seat and rested her notebook on her thighs, keeping her gaze focused on the empty page. It was better than to chance another look at his face and all the conflicting feelings that came with it. “Well, sir, you asked to speak with me.”

If he was taken aback at her brusque tone it wasn’t noticeable in his voice. “And I’m glad you came.” It washed over her warm, almost gentle, and did not at all help to diminish the heat she could already feel rising to her cheeks. His next words were so quiet she would’ve missed them if she hadn’t been paying close attention. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

She had to look up then, her mind stunned into silence by the open admission, and met his eyes. He looked bone-tired, she realized, the deep shadows under his eyes even more pronounced in the light of day. She swallowed back the unbidden worry that rose in her at the sight. “You said you had a work request.” She had aimed for an assertive tone, but even she could hear the pleading in her voice.

Mr. Masen looked at her as if he could see right through her façade into her very soul. His brow furrowed, and the silence stretched on for too long. Bella felt naked under his scrutiny, a disconcerting but not entirely unpleasant feeling. Finally, though, he seemed to pull himself together, his shoulders straightening as he took a deep breath and looked away. “Of course,” he said, his tone several degrees cooler than before. He cleared his throat and continued in a more normal tone. “You know Mrs. Cope, my secretary?”

Bella felt the return to normalcy like a keen loss, but told herself it was just what she wanted. She nodded, searching in herself for the professional detachment she should have been capable of. “She’s always been very helpful,” she offered inanely.

The man in front of her smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “She is,” he agreed, his gaze somewhere over her left shoulder. “Unfortunately, as you know, she won’t be with the company much longer.” He raised his hand as if to ward off a comment, long fingers splayed wide, although Bella made no move to speak. “Don’t get me wrong, I wish her all the best for her retirement. However, it leads to my current problem.”

This time Bella managed to stay silent, not trusting what she would say just to fill the silence. She merely nodded.

“You see, Ms. Swan – as you may have noticed, I’m a bit of a night owl.” His smile turned rueful, more genuine and entirely too likable. Bella found herself smiling back automatically – it was impossible not to, with his lip curled up in a lop-sided grin and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “It’s just that I do my best thinking at night – I’m not a morning person. I’m not coherent before I’ve had coffee. Seriously, it’s sad and pathetic, but I’m sure no one would like to wake up with me –“

Abruptly, he broke off. Bella couldn’t think of a single thing to say. The first thing that came to mind – _But I would love to wake up next to you!_ – wouldn’t exactly be appropriate. She could only stare at him, dumbfounded. Was he… blushing?

Indeed, under Bella’s incredulous gaze his cheeks actually reddened a bit. He cleared his throat and looked down at his desk. “And I’m sure you wanted to hear that,” he muttered, apparently more to himself.

She couldn’t help herself. He looked adorable and helpless, and the laughter bubbled up in her before she could stop it. She tried to turn it into a cough, but didn’t succeed. Mr. Masen sent her an exaggerated glare, and she shook her head. “I didn’t hear a thing,” she promised, but as she met his eyes, she knew it was a mistake. Looking at him made her determination crumble and reminded her too much of the intensity of the previous night. She closed her eyes for a moment and lowered her head, the better to ward of the memories.

“Well.” He cleared his throat again. Bella heard him shift in his seat, but kept her gaze focused on the still empty notebook. The hand with which she held it was clammy with sweat, she realized. “In any case, I tend to work late. Mrs. Cope rightly can’t be expected to change her schedule just to suit me, considering I’m not even the only lawyer she deals with. That’s where you come in… I hope.”

Bella chanced another glance at his face, but he too seemed unwilling to risk eye contact, looking at the screen in front of him instead of her face. “What are you proposing?” She was proud of the strength in her voice. “You know I’m available to help out in the evenings.” _Work. I can do this._

Mr. Masen sighed. “Yes, it is. But my understanding is that you help out in all departments – what I have in mind goes a bit beyond menial tasks.” To her surprise, his blush returned at his own words. “That’s not to say your usual work is –“

“It’s alright.” Bella shook her head, deciding to take pity on him. It felt strangely empowering. “Mr. Masen, I’m not blind. By necessity many of the things I do are simple. If a task requires hours of explanation and background, it’s no use delegating it for one night. Of course that often leaves the menial details, so the people involved in the project can get on with things.”

She couldn’t quite read the expression that crossed his face. Surprise was there, but also a calculating look that she had trouble deciphering. Finally he settled for a smile. “That’s good then.” There was an odd tone to his voice, too, but she refused to think about it longer than necessary. “However, I’m asking you to become more involved. I’m asking you to take an interest in the cases I work on. I know I’m not the easiest person to work with, sometimes, but I’ll go mad if I have no one to talk things over with. I need someone to translate my ideas into something coherent.” As he spoke he became more animated again. His whole body language changed as he leaned forward and gestured with his hands for emphasis. “I need an assistant, Ms. Swan, not someone who helps out occasionally. I need _fire._ ” At the last word his flat hand came down on the desk with an audible slap.

Bella stared. This side of him was both foreign and intoxicating, and it took some effort on her part to actually focus on his words. As she did though, a strange feeling coursed through her, made her heart beat faster. _He wants my brain,_ she thought dimly. _How awesome is that?_ And just like that a good portion of the tension that had gathered between her shoulder blades evaporated like mist in the morning sun. A part of her that she could only now see clearly had been afraid he would – what? Use her? Instead, he offered her a challenge.

When she didn’t reply immediately his passion seemed to diminish a bit. His smile this time was sheepish. “Would you please say something?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, sir. This is unexpected.” At his questioning look she cleared her throat. “Unexpected, but not unwelcome,” she clarified. “I’d like that, I really would. Although…” She trailed off, her mind in overdrive to consider how the arrangement would fit into her schedule.

Mr. Masen got up from his chair and began to pace behind his desk. Once again Bella found herself captivated by the play of muscles under his dress shirt and forced her gaze away, only to return it when he spoke as if he’d read her mind. “It would mean shifting your priorities, I know. I’m going to talk to Aro about it, but I wanted to run the idea by you first. You’re sort of integral to the plan, you know.” Another smile, quick and bright like lightning. “Do I have your permission, then?”

There was no way Bella could have done anything other than smile back, not when he looked at her so expectantly, his face open, his eyes dancing and full of energy. “You have my permission,” she said. Her limbs felt oddly light all of a sudden, as if she might just float away. This was too surreal for words.

“Excellent.” Mr. Masen held out his hand, obviously expecting her to shake on it. “I’ll let you know what Aro says.”

Bella slowly rose to her feet and grasped the offered hand. This time, she managed to suppress the shock upon encountering his skin, but it was just as intense and just as irresistible as the night before. She swallowed and released his hand as quickly as was possible without making it obvious.

As she darted a glance at his face, his smile had waned a bit. Instead, he looked back at her with a quiet intensity that sent shivers down her spine.

“I should go to reception now,” she said at last, her voice coming out no louder than a whisper.

He nodded, his gaze never leaving hers. “You should.”

When he didn’t add anything, Bella forced herself to turn around and headed for the door. It felt wrong to put distance between them, but it was the right thing to do, she knew. She’d almost reached the threshold when she heard him shift behind her and clear his throat. “I’m glad you said yes.”

She paused, but knew that if she looked at him now, she wouldn’t be able to leave. So she pretended she hadn’t heard anything, and went to work, her knees only slightly wobbly.

* * *

All through her shift Bella was lost in her thoughts, although she couldn’t claim to gain new insights. Whenever she had a moment to think, her earlier thought came back to her. _He wants me for my brain._ It was pathetic how giddy it made her, but often she felt her lips automatically curl into a silly smile that she couldn’t quite keep off her face no matter how hard she tried.

It was a quiet evening, which didn’t help matters. Bella kept wondering when she would hear something. She knew Aro Volturi was not in the office, as he was currently attending a conference out of state, but still she hoped for news, often glancing at her office phone willing it to ring. When it finally did so at close to 10 p.m. she actually squeaked before putting a hand over her chest in a futile attempt to calm her rapid heartbeat. _Get yourself together, seriously, this isn’t even funny anymore._ After a deep breath she finally picked up the receiver. “Hello?”

“Ah good, you’re still there.” She had to close her eyes as his voice washed over her senses. Mr. Masen sounded pleased, almost playful. “I just had a chat with Aro. Would you come by my office before you leave for the night?”

“Of course, sir.” Bella hoped her own voice sounded calmer than she felt. In truth, the lazy drawl in his tone was sufficient to make her nipples tighten. “I’m due to leave in a few minutes, actually. I’ll see you then.”

“Wonderful. See you in a few.” He hung up without waiting for a reply, leaving Bella clasping the receiver uselessly for a moment.

What was it with this man? Bella had no idea how to deal with his shifting moods. But then, he had apologized, hadn’t he? _Be honest, girl. You just want to listen to him, no matter his mood._ With a wry grin aimed at herself Bella began to pack her purse and shut down her computer after making sure everything was in order.

_And if everything goes well, I’ll get to listen to him every day._ The warmth that suffused her whole body at the mere thought of it was glorious. Bella decided to give it a chance. She knew she’d never be able to live with herself if she didn’t.

Bella made her way down the silent corridors a bit more quickly than she usually would. To herself she could admit that she both couldn’t wait to hear what he had to say – and to hear him say it, whatever it was.

His office door was open, just like it had been earlier. With a perfunctory knock Bella stopped in the doorway. Mr. Masen sat leaning back in his leather chair, feet propped up on the desk. No shoes, Bella noted. Even his sock-clad feet held a grace and fascination that was seriously embarrassing. He held a printed page up to read it with his head resting on the back of the chair, while his free hand tapped a mindless rhythm on the armrest, long fingers dancing absent-mindedly back and forth.

She cleared her throat, half expecting him to jump at the intrusion, but he simply turned his head and directed another of those blinding smiles at her. “There you are. Have a seat.” He waved with the hand still holding the print-out and righted himself, pulling back his legs to tuck his feet under the desk.

Bella perched on the same chair as before, feeling clumsy under his bright, assessing eyes. She folded her hands in her lap so he wouldn’t see the slight tremor in them, and met his gaze. “So,” she began when he seemed content to just look at her, “you said you spoke with Mr. Volturi.”

He blinked slowly, as if he too had been lost in thought. His hand raked through his hair in the gesture Bella came to recognize as his nervous tell. “I did,” he confirmed. “He thought it was a good idea, actually.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “He did?” Bella knew she sounded more excited than the situation warranted, but she couldn’t help the flutter of happiness in her stomach at the thought.

Mr. Masen actually laughed. The sound was musical. “He’s going to talk to you once he’s back in the office next week,” he explained, “but yes, you’re stuck with me for the time being unless you come to your senses.”

Bella giggled, then froze. She was not the kind of woman to giggle at a lame joke just because the jokester happened to be the prettiest man she’d ever seen. Instead, she cleared her throat. “So, what are the specifics?”

His gaze was calculating, but the moment passed quickly. Mr. Masen got up from his seat and began to pace again as if mirroring their earlier encounter. Bella could only watch him, trying to read him. “It’s not as official as I’d like,” he admitted while his back was turned to her. “Basically, you work at reception and have the phone until eight as before, and after that, whatever is necessary.” He turned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Bella tried not to stare at the unconscious display of muscles. “You take work orders as usual, but my requests are to be treated with priority. If anyone complains, send them to Aro.”

Bella nodded, as that would have been her next question. “Business as usual,” she murmured, lacing her fingers together. “Sounds fine to me.”

He smiled, softer this time. “I’m really looking forward to this,” he admitted. “Normal office hours have been my curse since I started working.”

Bella couldn’t help chuckling. “Good career choice, then,” she replied lightly, “everyone knows lawyers don’t sleep.”

He shook his head ruefully. “I’m pretty sure I know all the jokes, Ms. Swan. Please don’t rub it in.”

“My lips are sealed.” Bella smiled. “Well then, sir – anything in particular you’d like me to read up on?”

“Not right now, no. I’m sure you’d like to go home before midnight.” He shifted his stance, but remained where he was. “For the time being just carry on as usual, and I know where to find you.”

Bella nodded and pushed herself up from her seat to stand as well. “That you do. I’ll head home, then.” She hesitated, then added: “Make sure you don’t stay up all night.”

“I’m a grown man, Ms. Swan, thank you.” His words were stern, but the playful tone returned to his voice. He walked around the desk oddly silent – still no shoes, Bella realized a second later as she watched him expertly step around his paper collection to pad to his office door, where he stopped to look back at her.

Taking up the cue Bella made to leave. She had to watch her feet to avoid a stumble, determined not to give him a reason to laugh at her. Only when she reached the doorway  did she realize she should have paid equal attention to the fact that she had to pass by him a bit too close for comfort. She looked up wide-eyed, suddenly face to face with him so close she could have reached out to touch him.

Their eyes met.

Later Bella couldn’t remember who had moved first to close the distance between them. All of a sudden her hands were on his cheeks, his arms encircling her as he lowered his face to her. His lips were on hers, soft and warm and questioning, erasing all rational thought from her mind. She could only moan helplessly at the contact, slipping her arms around his neck without a conscious decision as her body swayed closer, bringing them into contact from shoulder to groin. As if from far away she felt more than heard his answering groan as he broke the kiss, but didn’t pull back, simply rested his forehead against hers. For a moment they stood like that, breathing each other in, while Bella marveled at the feeling of rightness and peace that came over her, mingled with the excitement of his touch, his fingers on her back. She could feel his chest heave with each unsteady breath and knew she didn’t fare much better. Her heart raced so fast she was afraid he would be able to feel it through all the layers that separated them.

Somewhere along the corridor a door swung shut.

Bella flinched and pulled back, hurriedly taking a step backward to bring distance between them and almost stumbling. He did the same, she noticed, but held onto her elbows until he was sure she had gained her balance back before letting her go. He looked as shocked as Bella felt, his eyes wide and hair in disarray, his breath audible in the stillness between them.

She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, breaking the connection. Rational thought was slow to return to her amidst the heady feelings he had evoked in her body.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was barely a whisper, rough with arousal and full of chagrin. “I know you don’t want – I’m sorry.”

Bella opened her eyes again, but as her wits recovered she couldn’t bear to look up. “That could’ve gone wrong.” Was that her voice, all choked up and trembling? She barely recognized herself.

Through the sluggish haze her mind was in she could only watch his hand come up to stroke her cheek, so softly, without the urgency of before. “Just say you’ll work with me and I swear I’ll behave. I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am.”

She shook her head, which unfortunately had the side effect of shaking off his hand. It was for the better, she decided. Slowly, the realization of what had happened – what had almost happened – seeped into her bones and left behind shocked coldness. His face fell, but it took her a second to understand why. “I’ll work with you,” she whispered, and heard him exhale in relief. “But this can’t… it can’t happen again. You’re distracting.”

A shadow of his former playful grin returned to his lips. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” His face turning serious again, he took a step back. “No, no more jokes. I’m sorry.” The hand he raised to his hair was shaking, she noticed.

It took all of her willpower to step back. “It could cost my job,” she said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. It _hurt_ to say it, to kill the tiny seedling of hope that had taken root in her heart, but she knew she was right.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, visibly pulling himself together. Bella could almost see the barriers he put up again as he straightened and attempted a neutral expression. “I won’t embarrass you,” he promised.

His tone was sincere, but Bella heard her own frustration mirrored in it as she turned to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella had no idea how anyone was supposed to go to work the next day after such a kiss and act as if nothing had happened. She tossed and turned all night, replaying the scene in his office in her mind until sleep became all but impossible. The way he smelled, the way his lips felt on hers, the way his body molded perfectly to hers – it was a heady mix that was sure to drive her mad eventually.

The only thing that made the whole thing bearable was his expression when he apologized to her. Bella was sure he would keep his promise and act professionally about it all. She had no idea how she could be certain, having known him all but a week, but somehow she knew without a doubt that she could trust Mr. Masen in this. It gave her the strength she needed to walk into the office with her head held high and her integrity intact.

Apparently her brave act was convincing enough at least for Jessica. The lively receptionist was back to her usual self, chattering on about her plans for the evening as she packed up her things. Bella didn’t hear a word she said, but hoped she smiled and ‘hmm’ed in all the right places. Finally, Jessica left with a wave and a spring in her step, and Bella methodically set up her workplace for the next few hours. The routine helped to dispel the last of the awkwardness that still lingered in the back of her mind. Here, she was in control and could deal with anything that lawyers might throw at her.

Still, she couldn’t help but smile when her inbox showed her several emails from him. As she quickly scanned the contents she found her assumption confirmed – his tone was polite, but there was not a hint of anything other than a strict business relationship. The pang of disappointment she felt at this surprised even herself – wasn’t this what she wanted? Wasn’t this just what she asked him to do?

And yet… one kiss had never changed so much before. One kiss had never been enough to set her body on fire and make her yearn for more of the same, just more. One kiss had never – _Stop it, Swan!_ Bella quickly glanced around the reception area, but thankfully, there was no one around to notice her staring off into space. A small group of law clerks passed by her on their way to the kitchen, but they were involved in their conversation and didn’t pay her any attention.

_Lucky this time._ Bella cursed herself silently and forced her mind back on her tasks, pushing away all thoughts of the previous night. It wouldn’t do to seem distracted, especially this early in the evening with most people still working or packing up for the day.

Losing herself in her tasks worked well enough until she came to a transcript by Mr. Masen. Bella sighed as she opened the file and put on her earphones to get to work. Even the thought of his voice made her fingers tremble, and it was even worse now that she actually knew what he tasted like. It helped that his tone in the transcript was measured and even, with not even a hint of tremor in his voice or any sign that he thought of her as anything other than a co-worker. _You asked him to act like this,_ she reminded herself. _This is what you wanted._

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. Mr. Masen still sent work her way, but Bella soon realized that he never gave her any task that would require them to talk or even meet. He wasn’t quite hiding in his office – she saw him occasionally when he passed by the reception area. Whenever that happened he gave her a nod in greeting, or a quick, distracted smile, but he never stopped to talk, and always disappeared again quickly. He acted like they had never exchanged a word in their lives, and something about that bothered Bella more than she cared to admit. Whenever she began to feel frustrated, though, she reminded herself that he was giving her exactly what she asked for. She wanted no embarrassment, and he was keeping his distance.

Just what she wanted.

_Only it’s not what I want at all._ Bella didn’t allow herself that kind of thinking while in the office, but once she was safely bundled up on her couch on Friday night, she couldn’t help but get lost in a downward spiral of doubt. His indifference hurt more than she had expected, and made her wonder if she had dreamed up the incident in the first place. Considering the increasingly graphic nature of her dreams, that possibility couldn’t be dismissed.

Even if it had been real – and Bella could admit that yes, of course it was, and she was feeling sorry for herself – he probably wasn’t thinking about their encounter at all. He probably had women throwing themselves at him all the time. Why would he even remember someone like her? She was not some alluring succubus. She was just plain Bella Swan, too pale and too thin and too awkward to be the star in male fantasies. She’d always been fine with that, in fact. Blending into the scenery was _safe._

The only problem was, a part of her didn’t want safe anymore. That part longed for illicit kisses and undivided attention. That part wanted to be worshipped and cared for and loved and – _Oh, face it, Bella. You miss sex._ She made a face and picked up her mug of tea as she snuggled deeper into her blanket. _That’s unlikely to change – look at you, sitting here on a Friday night like an old spinster while people are out having fun. And sex._ She giggled at her own thought, miserable as it was, but couldn’t help but wonder what Edward Masen was up to on a Friday night. Was _he_ spending his time in female company? Was he out there, kissing some other woman and making her feel as incredible as she had felt in his arms?

* * *

By the time Alice showed up at her door on Saturday, Bella had worked herself into such a depressed state that her friend merely looked at her for a moment before ushering her back into her flat and on the couch. Before she could quite get a sentence out, Bella found herself with a mug of tea clasped in her cold hands and Alice sitting cross-legged next to her.

“Alright,” the tiny girl said with a frown. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Bella blinked and stared down into her tea as if trying to find an answer hidden in the mug. “Nothing?” she ventured.

Alice snorted in disdain, shaking her head. “Sure thing. Try the truth next time? You look like a wreck, and so does this place.”

“Hey!” Even as she protested, though, Bella cast a look around her flat and had to concede that Alice might have a point. She had felt too miserable to do housework all day – well, all week, and it showed. Stacks of dirty cups and cutlery by the sink, her table barely visible under odds and ends… She grimaced. “Well. You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Alice nudged her with her foot, but gently. “Come on. We can stay in if you like. But you have to ‘fess up.”

At this Bella couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “We are grown up, you know. But thank you.”

“I don’t plan on growing up anytime soon.” Alice leaned back and rested one arm on the back of the couch. “Neither should you. But I will not allow a friend of mine to wallow in misery all weekend. Weekends are reserved for fun. It’s in the constitution somewhere.”

Bella hesitated, but she knew she would give in eventually. Experience had taught her that Alice would never give up. It was like the girl had a sixth sense and could always tell when Bella tried to keep something from her. In anyone else, Bella would’ve found this annoying, but so far Alice had never seemed to judge her.

Even now, Alice seemed to sense that she was winning and waited as patiently as she could, tapping out a random rhythm with her fingers on the couch until Bella rolled her eyes and leaned back to rest her feet on the table. “Fine,” she muttered. “But don’t you dare laugh at me.”

Once she started to talk about her week Bella found it hard to stop. In the end, to her own surprise, she found herself pouring her heart out to her friend, explaining what had happened in sudden bursts and awkward pauses until she finally, finally ran out of words. Alice, bless her multicolor heart, remained mostly quiet and only nodded occasionally or made a sympathetic face until it became clear Bella was finished. Only then did she shake her head and give Bella a long, measuring look – before breaking into quiet giggles.

“Oh Bella,” she finally gasped, “you poor thing.”

Bella, staring at her friend with growing disgruntlement, rolled her eyes. “What the hell, Alice?” She set her mug down on the table and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Way to be supportive.”

Alice shrugged, completely unrepentant. “It’s hilarious. You just have to change your perspective a bit. What’s your problem? He’s clearly hot, and you’re just standing in your way.”

Bella frowned. “So what, you think I should go for it? It could cost me my job!”

“Then you’ll find a new one.” Alice cocked her head. “Bella, please? Hear me out. You’re always so tense, so wound up - one of these days you’re going to break. You know, like a coil wound too tight? You need to let off some steam.”

Bella had to laugh despite herself. “You realize your metaphors are seriously mixed up? Thank God you’re not a mechanic.”

“My _point_ is –“ Alice flicked her finger against Bella’s leg, “My point is, you are a woman with needs. How long ago did you break up with Jacob?”

“One year, one month. You know that.” Bella looked away, already knowing what was coming next.

Alice shuddered. “Yes. And if I may venture a wild guess: No action since. Am I right?”

_Like a terrier. Always straight for the throat._ Bella didn’t answer, but apparently, that was enough of a reply for Alice. The tiny woman rolled her eyes. “I mean it, Bella. Go for it. I’m not saying you should marry the guy, just – unwind a little. He’s interested. You’re interested. Combine forces.”

Bella sighed deeply. In Alice’s world things always looked so simple and easy. If you wanted something, you made sure you got it. Something didn’t work out? You found another thing that worked. Not for the first time she wondered how her friend managed to be so carefree all the time. “I’ll… I’ll think about it.” She rubbed her face, suddenly completely exhausted. “Please, Alice, can we just watch a movie or something? I don’t want to think about it all _right now._ ”

Alice, being the friend she was, hardly looked put out as she began to talk about which movie to watch. Bella was so relieved she could’ve kissed her, but she suspected that would just result in jokes about how badly some action might be needed – so she simply smiled and let Alice decide. She liked to think everything else was understood.

* * *

The next week at work passed much like the previous one, the only difference being that Bella kept thinking of Alice’s well-meaning advice. It didn’t affect her work, or at least she didn’t think so – but it did mean that she could feel herself blush whenever Edward Masen so much as looked at her. While she hoped he didn’t notice, she suspected that would be too much to ask for, judging by the amusement crinkling the corners of his beautiful eyes whenever they happened to cross paths. It made her feel angry and embarrassed in turns – both only intensified her blush. Thus, by Friday Bella counted down the minutes until she could go home for the evening and regroup whatever dignity was left.

Naturally, that was when her phone rang just as she sent off the last email for the night. Bella jumped and looked at the caller ID. Her heart sped up just a little as she saw his name in the display, and she picked up the phone with shaking fingers. “Hello?”

“Miss Swan, good evening. Could you come by before you leave? I have something to discuss.” His tone was as distant and polite as the emails had been lately, and it made Bella want to weep.

“Of course.” She tried to make it sound enthusiastic, but even she had to admit it sounded flat. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes when I finish here.”

“Excellent.”

He hung up, just like that. Bella stared at her phone for a moment before hanging up. And to think that before she ruined it all, she had been so ecstatic to work with him! _‘He wants me for my brain’, sure. Not bloody likely._ She made a face and began to wrap up for the night, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Of course she hadn’t. Focusing on her work was the only thing keeping her sane in the office these days.

As she walked through the corridors Bella felt more like she was walking to her execution, not an informal meeting. In the short time span between the phone call and now her mind had come up with a number of scenarios, each more devastating than the last. She tried to keep an open mind, but her insecurity was giving her more trouble than she liked. She had half convinced herself that he was about to tell her that it had all been a mistake and he didn’t want her anywhere near him or his files, or he was going to report her to Aro Volturi, or he was going to tell her that she was the worst kisser he had ever met – _Alright, you’re being ridiculous,_ she scolded herself, drawing a deep breath before moving on.

His door was half open, so Bella hesitated only briefly while still out of sight. _Big girl panties, Swan. You have them somewhere._ Trying to school her features into the calm, polite work mask she had practiced in front of the mirror she moved forward and knocked on the doorframe to announce her presence. “Mr. Masen?”

“Ah, Ms. Swan. Would you please close the door?”

Bella nodded and complied, gently pushing the door closed until it latched with a quiet ‘snick’. While the sound was barely audible, to Bella it seemed as ominous and final as a gunshot. She turned to face the man sitting behind his desk and allowed herself – just this once, just for now – to drink in his appearance.

He looked tired, but Bella was getting used to that. The shadows framing his eyes were deep enough to make them look bruised, and in the artificial light his skin was sallow. She had the sudden urge to drag him off to bed and watch over him while he slept for a week. However, his eyes as he met her gaze were still alert, still vibrant, and she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You asked to speak with me,” she said, unconsciously echoing her words from their previous meeting.

The corners of his mouth crinkled in an answering smile – a real smile, not the distracted imitations he had shown her lately. “Yes, I did,” he replied and gestured towards his visitor chair. “Would you please sit? There is something I would like to discuss with you.”

Bella did as he asked, taking comfort in the soothing, familiar cadence of the voice that had been in so many of her dreams lately.

He must have noticed her questioning look. Drawing a deep breath, he reached for a folder on his desk. He hesitated visibly for a moment before he pushed it towards her. “Ms Swan.” He cleared his throat and actually seemed to be at a loss for words. Bella was astonished, but in the back of her mind the worried tone of her fears began to babble, nonsensical, incoherent, making her fingers tremble until she folded them in her lap. Was she being let go? Did he even have the authority to do that?

If Mr. Masen noticed her discomfort, he didn’t show it. In fact, he closed his eyes briefly, his lips moving silently as if in prayer. Finally, he returned to look at her. “It’s – Ms. Swan, are you alright?”

Bella lowered her head. “Of course.” Her voice sounded thin and strangled, and she realized she’d forgotten to breathe for a moment. She forced herself to draw in a lungful of air and release it slowly, willing her traitorous heart to slow down.

“Aw hell, this is coming out all wrong:” She looked up in surprise, catching him in the act of running his hands through his hair. Judging by its wind-swept state, it was not the first time tonight. “Isabella – Ms. Swan, I promise it’s nothing bad, okay? I’m sorry.” He looked up at her, his head still lowered. “I would simply appreciate it if you could double-check my research.”

Slowly Bella’s heartbeat returned to normal. She did feel somewhat silly for freaking out like she had, but apparently he wouldn’t hold it against her. She breathed deeply, nodding at him. “What’s the deadline?” she asked, reaching out to take the folder.

His hand shot forward to rest on the folder, stopping her in mid-movement. “Ah… may I explain first?”

Bella blinked. He sounded embarrassed, of all things, when she was the one acting all awkward. “Of course, sir.”

“Well – for one, there is no deadline.” An odd smile played around his lips. After a slight pause he continued, “I would, however, ask that you take this folder as it is and take it home with you.”

She frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Mr. Masen held up a hand to stop her. “I promise it’s nothing which contains sensitive information whatsoever.” His eyes met hers, earnest and imploring. “Don’t get me wrong – it’s important, or at least I’d like to think so. Call it – a side project of mine that I have high hopes for.”

Bella remained silent even when it became clear he wasn’t going to elaborate. She was touched by the odd request, although she had a hard time explaining why. She simply knew that she would gladly work all weekend on a project of his, if he just asked. She cleared her throat. “You want me to work on this at home,” she said, making it sound more like a question.

“For now, yes.” For some reason the comment seemed to amuse him – either that or Bella imagined the way his face briefly lit up in a surprisingly boyish grin. “Is that a problem?”

Bella shook her head. “Of course not.” Even if it was, what could she say? She wanted this man to have a high opinion of her. Trying to gather her thoughts, she wished she’d thought to take her notebook so she could plan out the project properly. “How confidential is this?”

This caused the grin to reappear. “While it wouldn’t be horrible if the contents of that folder were seen by anyone else – frankly, Ms. Swan, I’d prefer this to stay between you and me. It’s not exactly something that’ll make Volturi rich.”

“Understood, sir.” Bella gave him a reassuring smile. His behavior was odd, and so was his request, but her job so far had taught her one thing: Everyone appreciated an assistant who didn’t ask unnecessary questions. So she kept her thoughts private and raised a brow at him. “May I take that file now, sir?”

“Oh. Of course.” He removed his hand, but he kept watching her as she gently took the folder from the desk. Finally she couldn’t stand the scrutiny and longer and cleared her throat again.

“Is there anything else?”

He blinked as if jerked out from intense thought, giving her an almost sheepish smile. “No, that will be all for tonight. Forgive me, please. I admit I find myself… curious what you’ll think of my project. Please don’t open it in the office?”

Bella had to return that smile, it was simply too infectious. “I promise I won’t. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with your work, sir.”

He laughed – not a polite oh-how-kind-of-you chuckle, but a spontaneous burst of hilarity that confused her, but also did interesting things to her insides. _Even his laughter is pretty._ She catalogued it for later reference. “I sure hope so,” he muttered and shook his head. “And now, Ms. Swan, I think it’s time for you to head home, isn’t it?”

Bella glanced at the watch on her wrist, noting with surprise that it was close to eleven. She hadn’t thought she’d spent so much time in his office. “It is, actually,” she agreed and rose from her seat, albeit reluctantly. “I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Monday it is.” Edward Masen got up when she did, which struck her oddly antiquated, but charming nonetheless.

Bella kept the file in one hand, resisting the temptation to clutch it to her chest and squeal like a teenager. She hadn’t even acted this silly at sixteen, and no matter how tempting it was, she wasn’t about to start now. Instead, she simply smiled at him and turned to leave. For once, she managed not to stumble over her own feet – but still she felt his gaze all the way through the door until she was out of sight.


End file.
